


one lovely day

by criminally_minded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminally_minded/pseuds/criminally_minded
Summary: (A butterfly flaps its wings and causes a hurricane in London.) When Harry found Draco crying in the bathroom in sixth year, he helps him instead of attacking him.Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	one lovely day

“Potter,” Draco snarled, whirling around and swiping at his eyes furiously. “What do you want?”

Harry stood frozen in the doorway to the girls’ bathroom. “I- I don’t… I was just-”

“Just spying on me as usual, then?” Draco hissed. He held his arms out at his sides. “Well? Happy now, Potter? Is this what you wanted to see?”

Harry took in the other boy’s red-rimmed eyes, his pale, drawn face, his trembling fingers, and realized that this absolutely was not what he wanted. Not even close. He stepped forward, moving slowly, as one might approach a wild animal.

“Come with me to Dumbledore. He can help you.” Harry had no idea where the thought had come from, but as soon as he said it, he instinctively knew it to be true.

Draco, however, was unconvinced. He leaned back against the sinks behind him and turned away. “Stop spewing such rubbish, Potter. Just get out.”

“No,” Harry shot back quickly. “I know you’re scared, Malfoy, let me help.” 

“I am not scared,” Draco spat. 

Harry shrugged. “Well, fine. That makes one of then, because I am scared. All the time. Terrified, really. And the only thing that helps me get through it is knowing that I’m fighting for the right side. The side that’s going to win, one way or another. Because Voldemort-”

“Don’t say-”

“Voldemort,” Harry persisted, more loudly, “is going to die. For good this time. And the people who were loyal to him are going to have to be held accountable for their actions. Don’t be one of those people, Draco.” 

Harry was breathing hard when he finished, heart pounding, and the sound seemed to echo through the empty bathroom. Draco was clutching the sinks so hard his knuckles were white. 

“It’s too late,” Draco said quietly. “Dumbledore won’t help me if he knows what I’ve done.” 

“He will,” Harry insisted. “You know he will.” 

Draco turned to face him. “And when all my friends abandon me, and my family disowns me, and the Dark Lord himself decides I should be killed for my disloyalty, who will I have then? You?” he asked scornfully. 

Harry nodded solemnly. “Yes. If you do this, if you come with me to Dumbledore, then you’ll have me. I’ll support you, protect you, give you a place to stay. Whatever you need. I’ll make an Unbreakable Vow if that’s what you want.”

Draco’s face betrayed him then, shock and disbelief, and maybe a bit of hope, plain on his pointed features. “Why would you do that for me?” 

“Because,” Harry answered. “We’re only sixteen. I quite think one war is enough to be fighting, don’t you?”

\---------

Three days later and Harry still had yet to see Draco. 

He had brought Draco to Dumbledore as promised, and had been quickly dismissed with a wave of Dumbledore’s hand. “Me and Mr. Malfoy have much to discuss, Harry, if I am not terribly mistaken. Please leave us.”

After a day had gone by with no sight of Draco, he went to see the headmaster. “Give young Draco some time, Harry,” was all he had said. “But be ready because I suspect he will be in great need of a friend.”

Harry sat at breakfast on the fourth morning in which Draco’s seat was conspicuously empty. He poked halfheartedly at his eggs, feeling discomfited. He hadn’t known what to expect, but this continual silence was making him feel very uneasy indeed. 

A hush fell suddenly over the Great Hall, and Harry looked around for the source of the nervous energy in the room. He jumped to his feet the moment he laid eyes on Draco Malfoy clutching the strap of his messenger bag, lingering in the entrance of the hall. His shoulders were set defiantly back, pointed chin in the air. He set off, albeit at a slower pace, toward the Slytherin table. Harry glanced over just in time to see Pansy Parkinson set her book bag deliberately down in Draco’s usual seat. Draco had obviously seen it too, and his stride faltered.

Harry could watch no more. He slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbing two shiny green apples from the serving tray in front of him. He rushed off toward Draco, despite the bewildered protests of his friends. 

“Malfoy!” He called out, voice notably loud in the still too-quiet room.

Draco turned around, looking equal parts apprehensive and relieved. “Potter.” Harry was momentarily stunned. Who would have thought this moment would ever come? Draco Malfoy looking relieved to see Harry Potter.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. “Have you finished your Potions essay yet?” Harry asked, the first excuse that came to mind. “I’ve still got six inches of parchment to write, only I think I’ve probably botched the whole thing, if I’m honest.”

Draco scoffed. “Well that doesn’t surprise me in the least. And of course I’ve finished mine, it’s been done for ages. It’s really quite simple if you’re not a complete dolt.”

‘You promised,’ Harry reminded himself as he grit his teeth. ‘You made a promise. Follow through.’ He held one of the apples out in front of him as a peace offering. “I was planning on going down to the library to work on it. Maybe I can bribe you to come with and help me?” 

Draco eyed the apple with disdain. “It takes quite a bit more than a piece of fruit to bribe a Malfoy.” He glanced surreptitiously over to the Slytherin table, where his so-called friends were pointedly not making eye contact. His shoulders slumped a bit. “I do have a History of Magic assignment I’ve been meaning to work on, though. I suppose I can come with you. Just this once.” 

Harry grinned broadly, falling into step beside Draco as they walked quickly toward the Great Hall exit. He shoved the apple into his cloak pocket.

Draco made a face of exaggerated outrage. “Why would you put my apple into your filthy pocket?” 

Harry balked and pulled the apple back out of his pocket. “You said Malfoys were above fruit bribery.” 

Snatching the apple unceremoniously out of Harry’s hands, Draco began a thorough inspection of the fruit. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“You’re insufferable,” Harry sighed with none of his usual vitriol. 

“I’m a delight.” 

“Git.”

“Prat.” 

Draco took an enormous bite of his apple and chewed thoughtfully for a while. “This does not make us friends.”

“Noted,” Harry answered.

“We’re not going to start taking all our meals together, Potter.”

“Merlin, definitely not.”

“This is a one time thing. Just while I sort out my new… situation.” 

“Understood.” 

Harry ate most of his meals in the Astronomy tower in the coming weeks. If Malfoy showed up with his own meals more often than not, it was just an unhappy coincidence. 

\----------

It was another morning in the astronomy tower. Harry and Draco sat in silence, looking out over the grounds as they had countless times in the past year. This time, everything was different. 

“I can’t believe he’s really gone,” Harry remarked quietly. 

Draco stiffened and looked away. “I’m sorry, Potter. I know how important he was to you.”

They lapsed back into silence for several long minutes. 

“You know,” Harry started thoughtfully, “I’m not even mad at Snape. Not really.”

Draco turned to him in surprise. “Why not?”

Harry shrugged and hugged his knees to his chest. “Well, he was just protecting you, wasn’t he? I think he and Dumbledore both knew Voldemort would be after you if he didn’t do it. Snape, he… He didn’t look like he wanted to do it, did he? He looked upset.”

“No,” Draco agreed. “He didn’t seem to want to… Which means that this is all my fault. If Professor Snape had just let the Dark Lord kill me-”

“Draco, stop,” Harry interrupted. “He would have found a way to make Snape do it no matter what, you know that.” 

Draco looked as stricken as Harry felt. He swallowed thickly and turned his gaze out to the quiet grounds once more. 

“The school is going to be unimaginably different next year, I think.”

Harry’s throat felt unbearably tight with emotion. He nodded and glanced sidelong at Draco. “I’m not coming back next year.”

If Draco was surprised, he hid it well. He gave a single curt nod. “The Golden Trio is going off to hunt Horcruxes, I suppose?” 

Harry nodded and then rested his cheek on his knees, staring at Draco’s sharp profile. His heart ached. 

“There’s always… there’s always room for one more, if you wanted to come. With me. Us.” He held his breath.

The sinking sensation he felt when Draco let out a derisive snort was comparable only to the time he had been knocked from his broom.. Draco was shaking his head, a far-off look in his eye. “Running all along the countryside with a bunch of Gryffindors and the Chosen One himself. I shudder to think what my father would say.”

A thousand retorts were on the tip of Harry’s tongue regarding Lucius Malfoy, but he bit them back. “Will you be okay here on your own, then?” he asked instead. 

Draco turned to him, brow furrowed. “Why on earth would I come back here? From the sound of it you’ll have me sleeping in a dingy tent with a rock for a pillow far before the new school term. Oh, that simply won’t do. I’ll have to look up some household spells to make the next few months somewhat bearable. Maybe Granger knows some- Good lord, Potter, are you crying?” 

Harry realized with no small degree of surprise that he was, A few silent tears had made their way down his cheeks without his knowledge or his permission. He swiped them away with his sleeves and closed his eyes, breathing deeply until he felt confident he wouldn’t start crying again.

“Great, just great. Now I’ve broken Harry bloody Potter. How could my life be more unbearable.”

Harry opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the poorly concealed worry he saw on Draco’s face. “You’re not quite so lucky to be rid of me just yet, I’m afraid.,” he answered kindly.

He reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand. Draco did not pull away. 

\----------

Harry was freezing cold, colder than he could remember being in his entire life. His teeth were chattering so hard he feared he might chip a tooth, yet he felt strangely disconnected from his body. He curled into the warmth beside him, ignoring the muffled sounds trying to penetrate his consciousness.

Where was he? He took a moment to think back and remembered with a start: the lake. The sword of Gryffindor. The locket, pulling him down, refusing to let him surface. Panic clouding his senses, and then, finally, ice cold water filling his lungs. 

He was being shaken, hard. He forced himself out of his fogginess, looking into the panic-stricken features of Draco Malfoy. 

“Potter!” he was shouting. Harry blinked. Draco was soaking wet. “Harry, say something! Can you hear me?” 

Harry reached out sluggishly and touched Draco’s face, still not quite out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. “W-Why are you all wet?” 

Draco let out a harsh bark of laughter before pulling Harry tight against him. “Oh my god, you great moron. You’re absolutely mad. A complete idiot, like I always suspected.” Harry closed his eyes, burrowing his nose into the crook of Draco’s neck, their nearness adding to the dreamlike haze Harry was in. Draco clutched Harry tightly for another moment before pulling him back and looking him in the eyes. He shoved Harry’s still-wet glasses onto his face.

“What on earth possessed you to come out here alone, without at least letting one of us know where you were going?” Draco snapped. “You could have died. You almost died! And it would have been for nothing you great, useless sod!” He pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a warming charm over them both.

A great shudder overtook Harry. He was finally able to focus on the situation at hand, and… oh. Oh. Draco was scared for him. Really scared. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, throat sore beyond belief. “I’m so sorry. I saw a Patronus. A doe. I had to follow her.” 

“A doe…” Draco said quietly. Harry though he might explain, but instead he stood abruptly and stalked over to a flat rock nearby. He took the locket out of his pocket and laid it out on the stone, then leaned down and picked up the sword of Gryffindor. “Harry, get up,” he demanded. “You need to speak Parseltongue to open the locket. When it opens, I’ll destroy it.” 

Harry struggled to his feet. “I can do this, Draco, you don’t have to.”

Draco looked at him with obvious skepticism. “No, you can’t. You can barely stand.”

“But you-”

“What, you don’t trust me, Potter? Still? After all this time?” Draco snapped irritably.

Harry took a step forward. “Draco, of course I trust you. I’m sorry. You’re right.” I’m only worried for you, he almost added. I couldn’t bear it if you were hurt, he thought. 

Draco nodded once and hoisted the sword. “Right, then. Open it up, scarhead.” 

Without further delay, Harry closed his eyes and hissed out a command. The locket burst open, a great black cloud rushing forth with such force it knocked both boys off their feet. Draco cried out as the sword skittered away from him and the air was filled with the hissing sound of the Dark Lord’s voice. 

‘I see you, Draco Malfoy. I, who knows you like no other.’

“Draco!” Harry shouted. The other boy did not hear him. His face was colorless, filled with horror as he lay on the ground staring up at the swirling black mass.

‘I know what it is you think you want. Who you think you desire. The one who you will never be worthy of.’

“Draco, kill it!!”

Draco continued to stare in morbid fascination as a distorted Harry took shape in the cloud.

‘I could never love you,’ it whispered savagely. ‘You’re nothing more than your father’s son, Death Eater scum.’ 

“Draco, it’s lying to you! It’s not real!”

‘You are nothing to me. Nothing.’

Draco leapt to his feet, scooping up the sword of Gryffindor as he ran toward Harry. For one wild, terrifying moment, Harry was quite sure Draco was about to run him through with the sword, but of course he didn’t. He brought the sword down hard on the locket to Harry’s right, and as suddenly as the chaos had started, it ended.

They both struggled to remain upright, panting hard. Draco was still white as a sheet. 

“Draco…” Harry whispered, not knowing where to start. How to address all of the unspoken things that had sat heavy between them since that first morning sharing breakfast in the library.

“No,” Draco said sharply, in a tone that allowed for no debate. He straightened up and looked over his shoulder. “We need to get back to camp. Weasley and Granger need to know what happened.” 

Harry hesitated and then nodded, understanding that this was just one more thing that would remain unspoken between them.

He would accept it. For now. 

————-

Harry had never seen a fire burn so hot, nor spread so quickly. 

They were sprinting, Harry with a firm grip on Draco’s sleeve, keeping him both upright and beside him.

“Harry, look out!” Hermione screamed, and Harry turned just in time to see a tower of books, quickly becoming engulfed in flames, collapsing toward him. 

Draco pulled him violently aside, shouted “Protego!” and dove beside Harry as the books were deflected. 

They were surrounded on all sides by the all-consuming flames. The wall of enchanted water he had conjured lasted hardly a moment before it was gone in a mist, as if it had never been there at all. 

“Harry!” 

Ron was holding three brooms up in triumph. He tossed one to Harry and one to Draco before pulling Hermione onto his broom behind him. In moments, the four were airborne, speeding toward the exit. 

“Wait!” Draco’s panicked cry stopped Harry short, and he followed Draco’s gaze toward Crabbe and Goyle, perched atop an unsteady tower of debris, terror plain on their faces. 

Harry nodded. “We can’t leave them!” He shouted to Ron and Hermione. “Get out of here, destroy the diadem, we’ll be right behind you!” 

Ron shook his head in outrage. “If you die for them I will kill you!” He must have sensed it was pointless to argue, so he turned and continued racing out of the inferno. 

Harry had never seen Draco look so grave and determined as when they sped back toward the Slytherins. His two former best friends had shouted awful things at him, called him names Harry couldn’t have even imagined when Draco was his enemy, then set the room ablaze. Yet here Draco was, risking his life for them. Grabbing Goyle by the arm and hoisting his enormous body onto his broom. Waiting to make sure Harry did the same for Crabbe. Allowing Goyle to clutch the back of his shirt for stability as they all, together, raced toward the narrowing exit.

Harry loved Draco so much he felt it as a physical ache.

They tumbled together out of the Room of Requirement, joining Ron and Hermione in the hallway. Ron quickly tossed the remains of the diadem into the fiendfyre behind them as Crabbe and Goyle took off without so much as a word of thanks. 

Draco didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed Harry’s face in both of his hands, scanning his face for injuries. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice rough from the smoke, and for the second time, drew Harry against him in a bone-crushing embrace. This time, Harry was not too stunned to reciprocate, and his arms locked quickly around Draco’s narrow waist. He burrowed his nose in the crook of Draco’s neck, much as he had the first time, and kissed the racing pulse he felt there. 

They were all alive, mercifully alive, and who knew if that would change by the end of the night. 

————-

Harry knelt in front of his dying professor, collecting his tears in a small vial Hermione had procured. 

“Look at me.”

Harry stilled, eyes fixed on Severus Snape as he breathed his final breath. Harry stood shakily, shoving the vial into his coat pocket. Draco stepped forward and knelt beside Snape, head bowed. 

“Draco,” Harry started nervously, “are you….”

“I just need a moment with my godfather, Harry. I’m sure you understand,” he said, not unkindly. “Bring that vial to Dumbledore’s office. I’ll meet you lot there.” He had yet to meet Harry’s gaze. 

After a moment's hesitation, Harry nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione. “Stay with him,” he whispered. “When he’s ready, find Nagini. Kill it. Use the sword.” 

Hermione looked unsure. “Harry, you shouldn’t go alone. One of us should…” she trailed off, and Harry could see in her eyes a desperate desire not to be separated from her love. 

Harry smiled. It was a familiar feeling. 

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “I’ll use the map to find you guys once I’m done.”

He made eye contact with each of them in turn, chest full to bursting with his love for the pair in front of him. “Be safe,” he begged them, and then he was off.

Harry did not look back toward Draco, feeling that if he did, he might not be able to force himself to leave.

—————

Harry forced himself to walk down the stairs to the Hogwarts entrance for what he now knew would be the last time. Ron, Hermione, and Draco stood together on the stairs, filthy and exhausted, but flushed with their victory over Nagini. 

He paused beside them. “I’m going to the forest now,” he said, hoping very much that he didn’t look as terrified as he felt. 

“What?” Ron yelped as Draco took a furious step forward. 

“Are you mad?” Draco demanded.

Harry stood stock still, unable to meet the gazes of his friends. “There’s a reason I can hear them, you know. The Horcruxes.” 

“What are you on about, Potter?” Draco asked peevishly. 

Harry felt his eyes burn hot. “I think I’ve known for a while. And I think you have too, Hermione.”

Hermione’s face crumpled. “I’ll go with you,” she sobbed. 

“No,” Harry refused, despite every atom in his body screaming at him to say yes. “You three need to stay here. Once… once I’m gone, it’ll just be him. Together, you can defeat him.”

“You’re a Horcrux,” Draco said, voice hollow. Harry looked away, gaze falling on Ron’s horrified face. Harry stayed quiet. “No!” Draco yelled suddenly, startling Harry into looking at him in alarm. His pale, pointed face was filled with rage. “No, you’re not going to die, Harry Potter. We’ll find another way. There's got to be something we can do.” 

“There’s nothing we can do, Draco. I’ve got to die, or Voldemort can’t be killed.” 

“I don’t care!” Draco roared, grabbing Harry firmly by the shoulders. “I don’t care, you can’t die, do you hear me? You can’t. I won’t let you…” 

Harry let himself examine the boy he loved one last time. He drank in his features, flushed and furious and stunning. Draco started to cry then, under his intense scrutiny, as the hopelessness of the situation settled around them. Wonder filled Harry, even as his own throat started to close with the strength of his emotions. 

Well, if he was going to die anyway…

Harry wrapped a hand behind Draco’s neck, pulling him toward himself, and their lips met for what would be the first and last time. There was no hesitation as Draco melted into him immediately, clutching the front of his jacket. Harry’s arms snaked around Draco’s waist, pulling him as close as their bodies would allow. Harry permitted himself to linger for only a moment, memorizing the taste and feel of the soft, pliant lips beneath his own. 

He pulled away just a fraction. “I love you,” he whispered, lips ghosting against Draco’s. When he opened his eyes, Draco’s own were red and fixed intently on him. “I love you so much, so don’t die, okay? Promise me you won’t die.” 

Draco swallowed thickly as they separated. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed unable to do so. He nodded instead. 

Harry took a few steps back and looked at his family. The only family he had ever known. The people he loved above all others. Hermione was sobbing, clutching Ron as he supported her weight. Ron’s usually jovial face was grim, so smeared with dirt Harry could hardly see a freckle. Draco was doing nothing to hide his despair, tears running freely down his colorless cheeks. 

He turned away before he could change his mind, before he could sink to the floor and hold his people close and refuse to ever let them go. He had nearly made it to the door when he heard a frantic shout of his name. 

Draco has run forward just a bit, eyes wide with fear. “I love you, scarhead.”

Harry smiled, wide and genuine, and then walked outside, toward the forest where he would meet his certain death. 

————-

“Who is that? That Hagrid’s carrying, who is it?” 

Harry had his eyes opened just the smallest, most imperceptible fraction, just enough to make out the small crowd gathering before the Dark Lord. It was all he could do not to let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny standing at the front of the group. Alive. They were all still alive..

“Harry Potter,” cried the Dark Lord, “is dead!” 

“No!” Ginny and Hermione screamed together. Ron grasped Hermione was one hand and Draco, who was swaying visibly, with the other. 

“Stupid girls,” Voldemort hissed. “He is dead. From this day forth, you shall put your faith in me.” The Death Eaters behind him cackled and cheered. “Step forward. Join us.” 

Lucius Malfoy took a shaky step toward the gathered students. “Draco,” he hissed. “You foolish, reckless boy. Repent for your actions these past years, and come here.”

Harry had never seen Draco look so miserable, not even as he had left for the forest. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and he took a step backward. Ron and Hermione closed ranks in front of him, and Harry’s heart swelled. 

“Enough, Lucius,” Voldemort spat. “Your boy has made his choice, and he shall face the consequences.” He glided forward, steps long and confident. “Draco Malfoy. Present yourself to me at once.” 

Hermione's arm shot out to block Draco. “No,” she growled, and Harry had never heard her sound so fierce. 

Ron stepped in front of both of them. “You took Harry from us, we won’t give you Draco.” 

Draco seemed momentarily stunned out of his grief. Harry suspected he had never had friends so fiercely loyal. 

The Dark Lord cackled, a high, unforgiving sound. “Look at the snake, cowering behind his pet lions. How pitiful. Come now, Draco. Don’t make me kill your new friends before your eyes.” 

Harry could see no choice now. He leapt from Hagrid’s arms, effectively ending his ruse. “Confringo!” he cried, aiming his wand at the nearest Death Eater. It was deflected with little effort, but it gave him the distraction he needed to dive over and hide behind a low wall. He heard the gasps and shouts from both sides, the cries of relief from his friends. He sprinted to the castle, still hunched over, as Voldemort attacked the walls covering him. 

Things happened very quickly from there. Some Death Eaters began to Disapparate as others forged on, closing in on his friends who were all scurrying back into the castle. He waited for an opening, then sprinted through the great doors just before they were warded and shut against Voldemort and his followers. 

He stood just inside, panting, until his brain caught up to the situation and he registered that Draco, Hermione, and Ron stood before him, all wearing matching looks of disbelief and joy. 

Draco cleared his throat. “Reckon they’ll start calling you The Boy Who Lived Twice, Potter?”

Harry laughed aloud, a bit hysterical, the sound out of place in a hall filled with people recovering from battle. He pulled the three of them into a crushing hug.

They all held each other then, crying and weary and not yet victorious, but alive, and even more incredibly, together. 

——————-

Harry emerged from the castle a short while later, flanked only by Draco, Hermione, and Ron, who could not be talked into leaving his side. 

Voldemort was pacing the courtyard like a caged cat, agitated and pausing only to curse whatever unlucky Death Eater happened to get in his way. 

“Tom!” Harry shouted once he had left his friends a safe distance behind him. Voldemort stopped mid-step. “Let’s finish this the way we started. You and me.” 

In the space of a breath Voldemort was upon him, and backhanded him hard across the face. Caught by surprise, Harry was knocked off his feet. In his periphery, he saw Draco struggling against Ron’s tight hold on him. He was able to reorient himself just in time to see Voldemort raise his wand. 

Red light met green as they cast simultaneously. Harry could feel the presence of his friends, his family, at his back and was endlessly grateful they had come with him. 

Much sooner than he anticipated, it was over. Voldemort was gone in a flurry of ashes, the few die-hard Death Eaters that remained had Disapparated, and Harry had won. 

—————-

Harry stood on the precipice of the bridge leading to the castle, surveying the destruction of the home he so loved. 

“Good lord, Harry, step back. It would not do for the savior of the wizarding world to die moments after defeating the Dark Lord by accidentally falling off a bridge.” 

The voice of Draco Malfoy broke him from his reverie. Harry grinned and obeyed, stepping back and turning to face his friends. Hermione and Ron were holding hands, and Hermione was beaming at him. Draco looked positively exhausted, dark circles marring his pale face. 

Draco also, Harry noted, looked genuinely happy. 

He stepped forward and took Draco into his arms, pressing a kiss into blond hair as Draco folded into him willingly. 

“We’re alive. We’re all alive,” Draco murmured as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I can’t quite believe it.” 

Harry pulled away and smiled broadly at him, then turned to Hermione and Ron. Hermione rushed forward and grasped Harry’s hand in hers, dragging Ron along behind her. Harry, in turn, grabbed Draco’s hand. 

“I’m not holding hands with Draco, if that’s what you’re all after,” Ron joked. Draco pulled a horrified face and Harry and Hermione laughed joyfully.

They stood together in content silence for a moment, basking in the glorious knowledge that they were not to be parted. 

“What should we do now?” Harry asked, and they all knew what he was asking. 

Where would they go? What did a future without the constant threat of Voldemort look like? 

“Well,” Draco started slowly. “I suppose we get on with the sticky business of living.” 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Together?” he asked, looking at his favorite people in the world, though he already knew the answer. 

“Together,” Draco responded, face softened with affection. 

“Together,” Ron and Hermione agreed. 

There, standing in the light of the early morning, hands linked together so they formed a chain, the four spoke a single word, together, and it was more powerful than any Unbreakable Vow that had ever been made.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously some lines toward the end are from the movies. The title is from Citizen Cope-One Lovely Day.
> 
> It’s written in red, all in her eyes  
> There’s no disguise.  
> Well she lost so much in Tivoli.  
> Together we can go where there ain’t no more pain,  
> Together we can fly where there’s time for you and I.  
> Together we can walk to the river, stand with the families, move to the sounds of a band from Atlantis  
> One lovely day, one lovely day


End file.
